Reconocer
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot]¿Qué tenía que reconocer? Alguno de los dos sería capaz de perder su orgullo…o ¿Si? [Battler x Beatrice]


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Higurashi/ Umineko Series_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Inspirado con la canción_ _Chain_ _de Beatrice. Posibles Oc en los personajes. También inspirado por el anime. Género: Hurt/Comfort/Romance. Battler x Beatrice._ **[** _One-shot_ **]**

 **Summary: [** _One-shot_ **]** _¿Qué tenía que reconocer? Alguno de los dos sería capaz de perder su orgullo…o ¿Si?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reconocer.**

* * *

Muchas veces se auto cuestionaba sobre el juego que había armado _¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?_ De todas las atrocidades que hizo delante de su rival para que reconociera su existencia, su magia pero el siempre se mantenía de pie. Ni siquiera bajaba los brazos, seguía desafiándola en el juego, obligándola a que diga en _rojo_ la verdad, una por una o más bien, que agregue en cada asesinato de sus parientes para negar la existencia la bruja y también, de la magia. Cambiando en el escenario por causas naturales o sino por un psicópata que podría estar dentro, sino también fuera del entorno familiar…

Pero ella se negaba, quería ver las deducciones de su oponente, es decir, como podía cambiar de contexto en los asesinatos haciendo que fue hecho por una persona. Por ejemplo, alguien de la familia.

Aunque en otras palabras. Cada desafío que enredaban con sus lógicas terminaba en empate, o solían pausar su jugada de _ajedrez._

— ¿A dónde vas, Beatrice? —Cuestionaba el muchacho, —Todavía falta terminar el juego.

— ¿Terminar? —repitió disgustada. Cuando el joven quería terminar el juego, ella no _¿Por qué?_ Pues, había paso mucho tiempo de la última vez que sintió algo de emoción, Battler era como la imagen de Kinzo de joven, al principio lo veía como un _idiota_ pero, aprendió a no subestimar a la gente.

Por ser un rival digno de su juego, le llamaba mucho la atención por como planteaba su estrategia. Sin embargo, cada vez que quería terminarlo o tratar de ganar su partida, Beatrice abría una nueva partida, eso irritaba mucho al joven pero no quería dejarlo ir. A pesar de tener magia para ser lo que quiera, ella no estaba conforme, quizás se sentía sola. _¿Tenía un cierto deseo egoísta hacia Battler?_ Puede que sí, ya que no quería dejarlo ir, ni siquiera quería que regresara a su vida. Quería que se quede para siempre a su lado, no importa cómo pero lo quería a su lado.

—No. De ninguna manera. —replico molesta, se puso de brazos cruzados. —Vamos a repetir la partida hasta que…—no sabía cómo terminar.

Battler frunció el ceño por el repentino silencio que armo su contrincante. La bruja lo observaba de otra manera, desvió la mirada para mantenerse firme.

— ¿Qué sucede Beato? —pregunto de forma arrogante, se guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos. Al no recibir alguna respuesta, este suspiro intranquilo, ni siquiera podía comprender el estado caprichoso de su contrincante. — ¿Beato? —Ella seguía dándole a espalda, todavía estaban en aquella habitación resplandeciente, donde ambos se enfrentan con su juego.

La tomo del brazo para hacerla reaccionar. Beatrice estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, a penas sintió el tacto de su agarre, —« _¿Actuaras o te vas a quedar ahí parada sin decir nada?»_ —su conciencia la desafiaba, era como ver un reflejo de ella misma haciéndole preguntas. Sonrió por lo bajo, _¿Acaso estaba decidida?_

—Beato. —su voz masculina capto su atención, se giro bruscamente para arrebatarle un tierno beso que, duro por unos minutos. El pelirrojo había quedado atónito por esa reacción pero, cuando los minutos pasaban, termino disfrutándolo; apoyando su mano en la nuca de la bruja.

Cuando tomaron distancia, el joven comenzó a cuestionarla sobre sus acciones por lo que ella, solo escondía su rubor y sonreía por lo bajo.

— ¿Lo vas a reconocer? Beatrice.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le contradecía ella.

—Que bajaste la guardia por mi ¿no? O Es uno de tus planes para engañarme…—contestaba al juzgarla con el dedo. La rubia inclino la cabeza, estaba frustrada y trataba de contener todo en un simple puño. — ¡Responde! —exclamo, estaba confundido porque ya no sabía si confiar en ella.

—B-Battler…y-yo…—tartamudeaba, sabía que perdió su confianza después de tantos engaños que le hizo. — ¡¿P-Porque no lo reconoces tu?! —exclamo.

— ¿Qué debo reconocer? ¿Tu existencia? ¿O que perdiste tu orgullo? —le contradecía a su oponente.

—Exacto. Ja-Ja-Ja, Battler Ushiromiya—de la nada se reía a carcajadas en su cara, su conciencia quería calmarla. —« _Empeoraste todo, ¡Baka!_ »—la escucho en sus pensamientos.

—No pienso hacerlo, ni siquiera aunque trates de seducirme. —fue su respuesta final para dar media vuelta.

— _Battler…_ —hablo con nostalgia, inclino nuevamente la cabeza. Estaba mal, ella no quería que eso sucediera, ni siquiera pensó sobre aquella reacción de parte del joven…— _¡Yo te amo!_ —exclamaba a los cuatro vientos en su mente. — _L-Lo reconozco._

En ese momento, el había volteado hacia atrás, le guiña un ojo; ella se sonrojo como si nada. Claramente, existían cosas que no estaban claras. Pero creo que entre ellos comenzaron a reconocer lo que sentían, el tema era admitirlo delante del otro.

— _Beato…Y-Yo te amo._ —se decía en su mente, con melancolía. Porque sabía que cuando todo termine, no la volvería a ver. — _Ese beso, fue agridulce y tentador._ —recordaba, ambos estaban encadenados y esta vez, el hilo rojo se representaba con una cadena entre ellos…

—' _Deberían, reconocerlo.'_ —hablo una niña, quien había visto toda la situación desde otro lugar. —' _Beato…y Battler, juntos.'_

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **La primera vez que escribo en este fandom**_

 _ **¿Alguna crítica constructiva?**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? :3**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
